Mastery
Mastery is a new mechanic that is permanently unlocked once the player reaches zone 181 for the first time. It allows the player to spend Dark Essence, a new currency gained by using the Scryer formation, on various new upgrades. Introduction A new Scryer formation will unlock once the player reaches zone 181 for the first time, which will then always unlock after the player breaks the planet. This formation allows the player to find Dark Essence, a new currency used in purchasing Masteries.The formation provides a 3% chance to drop Dark Essence per each cell in the world. The formation must be enabled for the entire duration of the fight for it to be active. Dark Essence can only be found zone 181 or higher. Below that, the Scryer formation can be used to double loot from enemies. Overview Masteries are a system similar to perks, but made up of things that typically wouldn't make for good perks. The base cost for the first one is 10 Dark Essence, and increases by 3x each time a Mastery is bought. There are currently four tiers of Masteries available. Each row of Masteries is a new tier. There are 5 Masteries per tier, totaling 20 purchasable Masteries. At the start, only the first tier (top row) is unlocked and available to be purchased from. 3 Masteries of any tier have to be bought to unlock tier 2. Then, 4 more Masteries of any tier have to be bought to unlock tier 3. Buying 5 more Masteries of any tier will unlock the last tier, making every Mastery available for purchase. Some individual Masteries are repeated and have tiers of their own too, for example - Headstart I and Headstart II. For those Masteries, the previous tier has to be bought first if the player wants to buy the next tier. For example, even if the player has unlocked tier 3 of masteries by purchasing 7 other Masteries, Headstart II will not be purchasable if Headstart I was not purchased, and the button will glow red indicating this. List of Masteries Tier 1: * Bionic Magnet - Automatically unlock Bionic Wonderland map after you clear the level for it * Portal Generator - Automatically unlock Portal after clearing level 20. Also grants the 45 He. * Bounty Hunter - Automatically unlock Bounty after clearing level 15 * Home Detector I - Automatically unlock Mansion, Hotel, and Resort after clearing the level they unlock at * Turkimp Tamer I - Increase Turkimp Bonus time by 5 minutes and Max bonus time by 10 minutes Tier 2: * Void Power I - +15% Attack and Health while in void maps * Foremany I - +20000 Foremen * Headstart I - Corruption starts 5 levels earlier (181 => 176) * Home Detector II - Automatically unlock Gateway, Wormhole, and Collector after clearing the level they unlock at * Turkimp Tamer II - Increase chance of finding Turkimp by 33% Tier 3 * Void Power II - +20% Attack and Health while in void maps * Double Build - Stacked items in the Building Queue will be constructed two at a time. * Headstart II - Corruption starts another 10 levels earlier (176 => 166) * King of Bones I - Double chance of Megaskeletimp spawning in place of Skeletimp (10% => 20%) * Map Reducer - Loot penalty for running lower maps is reduced by 1 level Tier 4 * Hyperspeed I - Reduce the time inbeetween fights and attacks by an 100ms. * Blacksmithery I - each cleared Zone through 50% of your highest zone reached will drop all available equipment prestiges from maps. * Headstart III - Corruption starts another 15 levels earlier (166 => 151) * Metallic Coat - Reduce the amount of enemy damage that can pierce block by 25%. * Turkimp Tamer III - Increase Turkimp bonus by +25% (50% => 75%) Tier 5 * Hyperspeed II - Reduce the time inbeetween fights and attacks by an additional 100ms through 50% of your highest zone reached * Blacksmithery II - each cleared Zone through 75% of your highest zone reached will drop all available equipment prestiges from maps. * Magma Flow - cause two extra Magma cells to appear on any zone that already has Magma. * King of Bones II - Reduces minimum spawn time between Skeletimps by 10 minutes (45m => 35m) * Quick Gen - increase the amount of speed that the Dimensional Generator gains per zone by 50%. Dark Essence loot Dark Essence has a 3% chance to drop every world cell beaten fully with the Scryer formation. When it drops, it gives a set amount which is the result of the following formula: (1.11613 ^ (zone - 180)) / 3 The final result is rounded down. If the resulting number is 0, the game will drop 1 Dark Essence. Here's a table depicting the results: Mastery Costs Trivia *Mastery is a new system introduced in v3.7. *Portal Generator and Bounty Hunter grant the rewards from the Dimension of Anger and The Wall respectively. This means that neither maps retains their unique drop, and will show up red after obtaining the mastery. *After patch v3.71, Dark Essence drop rate was increased to 3% from 1%, but the result of the Dark Essence loot formula was slashed by 3x before rounding. This makes the most difference at the very start when Dark Essence drops give 1-2 each, as the reduction doesn't apply/is far less in this area. Category:About the game